$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 4 \\ 3 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of matrix $ C$ ?
Answer: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. How many rows does $ C$ have? The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. How many columns does $ C$ have? So, $ C$ is a 2 $\times$ 2 matrix.